Vanilla Milk Ice Cream
by Mirai kamiNami
Summary: Summary : Nagisa tidak suka es krim, tapi karma suka, apalagi yang Vanilla Ice Cream. jadi Nagisa juga harus suka juga, Benarkah? ia tidak suka?, atau ada alasan tertentu.(KaruNagi)


Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

Rated T

Pairing : Karma x Nagisa

(Goment, ada typos yang lolos dari sensor , alur kecepetan, Frasa kata yang kacau,dll)

Summary : _Nagisa tidak suka es krim, tapi karma suka, apalagi yang Vanilla Ice Cream. jadi Nagisa juga harus suka juga, Benarkah? ia tidak suka?, atau ada alasan tertentu._

 ** _Happy Reading Minna-san...XD_**

Cerita ini dimulai di sebuah hari saat musim panas tengah mencapai puncaknya, Dan semua orang kepanasan, Orang-orang yang kepanasan itu lebih suka duduk diruangan ber-Ac atau didepan kipas angin yang berputar kenceng dari pada berdiri di terik matahari di dunia luar.

Tapi ternyata ada yang memilih tidak XD...

Dan yang memilih tidak itu adalah dua onggok(?) manusia yang berdiri tepat didepan sebuah kedai es krim yang teramat laris(?).

Dua sosok manusia itu memiliki rambut yang unik-unik yaitu merah dan biru, cuma mematung memandangi orang-orang yang masuk-keluar dari kedai itu, Hingga akhirnya si rambut merah itu jengah dan memutar bola mata merkurinya.

"Ne, Nagisa!, Kau mau es krim?" si _Akagami_ menawarkan, tetapi bahkan sebelum semoat Nagisa dapat menjawab, si rambut merah sudah ngeloyor masuk tanpa persetujuan.

"Tapi!, Aku mau es krim!" ucap Karma padanya saat sosok merah itu menghilang dibalik pintu kedai. meninggalkan Nagisa yang _Swedrop_ mendengarnya. sepeningal Karma tapi tiba-tiba wajah Nagisa berubah menjadi datar.

 _'Tapi aku tidak suka es krim Karma-kun'_ Nagisa berbisik pelan sambil menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju kedai itu, menyusul 'teman' merahnya.

 _...OMoIORoAOIoSOHoIONoAOIo..._

"Es krim,Es krim,Es krim, _Hayaku...Hayaku...Hayaku..._ " gumaman lapar ala bocah#plak(dibakar) Merah itu membuat Nagisa memasang wajah _Facefalm_ sambil menatap kearah bocah merah yang membuatnya seakan-akan adalah pengasuh bocah autis, His.

Lalu tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pelayan cantik aduhai, berbaju maid yang entah mengapa bisa terlihat seksi dipakai dibadannya#plak(salah fokos woy) membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada dua buah es krim, yaitu Vanilla Ice Cream dan Stroberry Ice Cream.

sambil meletakan nampan itu pelayan itu mengedip genit kearah Karma yang mungkin tidak disadari oleh rambut merah, Namun itu disadari oleh Nagisa yang membuat matanya berkilat.

Setelah pelayan seksi itu pergi baru Nagisa bisa menghela nafas.

 _"Aisu..."_

gumaman bocah yang satu itu benar-benar membangkitkan hasrat membunuh Nagisa, untung sayang, jika tidak kau sudah di alam sana Karma-kun, ck-ck-ck.

"Karma-kun kau suka es krim ya, kok aku baru tahu" setelah sekian lama membisu, Nagisa akhirnya buka suara, sambil mengaduk dan memutar es krim itu tanpa hasrat.

"Huh, tentu saja!, _Oishi!_ apalagi yang rasa Stroberry ini!, serasa disurga!, memangnya kau tidak suka Nagisa-kun!" si rambut merah menyahut. sedangkan Nagisa hanya menopang tangannya sambil menatap tanpa minat.

"Hmm, tidak aku lebih suka saat es ini masih berbentuk susu"

Karma berhenti dari aktivitas makan es krim ala bocahnya(#Dihajar) dan menatap kearah Nagisa.

"Hee, padahal Sosok Shota berambut biru sepertimu itu imut lho saat memakin es krim, pipi merah, wajah sayu, ahh mirip kak Tetsuya fandom sebelah"

 _Pletak..._

 _kepala karma benjol permirsa._

"Aku bukan Shota karma-kun, aku masih bisa tumbuh tinggi dan jangan samakan aku dengan kak Tetsuya fandom sebelah" Nagisa ngambek, pipinya digembungkan , ia memalingkan wajah kearah lain, pokoknya arah lain, jangan Karma.

Karma mengelus benjol indahnya.

"Heh _,Goment_ Nagisa-kun hanya saja biasanya di komik Karakter _AoiSoraGami_ sepertimu itu akan terlihat imut saat makan es krim apalagi yang es krim Vanilla, seperti Kak Tetsuya,pico(?)(WHATTT???),Miki,Kaito, dan khusus Sosok didepanku ini, pacarku sendiri, akan terlihat sangatttttt imut his..Nagiku~..." si merah merayu.

Wajah Nagisa merah pekat, ia malu-merona(?) menoleh kearah Karma.

"Hounto ni?"

" _Yes, Darling~"_

Entah mengapa, bagi Nagisa musim panas inilah yang terpanas seumur hidupnya, entah cuaca yang panas atau wajahnya yang panas.

"Nee, Kerena aku tidak inggin kencan kita kali ini gagal, makan akan aku buat kau menyukai es krim" Karma mengambil susu kotak Stroberry yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun, membuka kotaknya dan langsung menumpahkan susu stroberry tadi keatas es krim vanilla Nagisa.

" _Saaa~_

 _Chuu~_

 _Kereta apinya datang Nagicha~"_

Nagisa kini tidak punya pilihan selain membuka mulutnya dan memakan es krim yang terulur kearahnya.

apalagi di es krim itu ada ciuman karma, mungkin mulai sekarang ia akan menyukai Es krim. apalagi khususnya _Vanilla Milk Ice Cream_ Kiss by Karma.

"Hmm, enak, tapi lain kali aku akan menyukai apapun yang kau sukai asalkan kau tidak membandingkanku dengan orang fandom lain, aku ya aku, mereka, ya mereka, aku cuma inggin kau menatapku sebagai aku, bukan mereka" Nagisa bergumam nyaris tak terdengar alias berbisik teramat pelan yang hanya mampu didengar oleh angin.

Tapi tanpa disadari oleh Nagisa, karma tengah tersenyum, Angin tersenyum, pelayan seksi tadi tersenyum, Isogai tersenyum(?) Kucing tersenyum, _Author Mirai_ tersenyum.

Dan cerita ini berakhir...

# **END...**

Aku stress gara-gara ulangan hingga terciptalah fic jelek ini ditengah ulangan.Gomen RnR plesse~


End file.
